Princess Cholena at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, a young Native American female mouse with peach fur, a small white bucktooth, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy ears with pink ear innards, black hair in two braids, little hands, and a yellow mertail with clear lighter brown fins, wearing a yellow tank top. Her name was Princess Cholena. The young Native American mouse swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Cholena! Wait for me!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Gideon, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Cholena. That someone is a a crimson cat with green eyes, wearing yellow swimming trunks with purple lining. His name was Gideon, Cholena's best friend. "You know I can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Cholena gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Gideon gulped, "Now let's get outta here." Cholena grabbed Gideon's legs before the duck could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Gideon to the ship. "Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Gideon said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Cholena one bit. The young female mouse found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You can just stay here and - watch for cats." She swam through the hole, carrying a blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Gideon smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. "Yeah - you go. I'll stay and-" Then it hit him. "What? Cats?!" Gideon gasped, "Cholena!" He swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the duck got stuck. "Cholena! I can't-I mean-" Gideon grunted, trying to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "Cholena, help!" Cholena looked over, she laughed and went over to him. "Oh, Gideon." she smiled. What was she going to do with him? Kindly, Cholena tugged Gideon's hands and began to pull. "Cholena, do you really think there might be cats around here?" Gideon whispered. Unbeknownst to the mermouse and cat, a big alley cat swam past by them. "Gideon, don't be such a coward." Cholena said. "I'm not a coward." grumbled Gideon. After Cholena pulled Gideon in, the two friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger," Gideon said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor duck caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw himself back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Cholena. He kind of knocked into her. "Cholena!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Cholena asked, as she caressed the shaking duck with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay." Gideon whispered. "Shhh!" said Cholena. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They both swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Cholena swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow, cool!" Gideon exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Bambi will." said Cholena, as she put her fantastic find in her yellow bag. "What was that?" Gideon gasped, "Did you hear something?" Cholena looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Cholena!" Gideon said. "Gideon, will you relax?" Cholena smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Gideon turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the cat bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Cat!! Cat!!" he screamed, "We're gonna die!!" The cat, Jake began chasing Gideon and Cholena around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Gideon kept screaming in terror. Cholena accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Jake, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Cholena. The mermouse swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The two friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Gideon. Cholena pushed into him, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Jake from chasing them, causing Gideon to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Gideon accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Jake decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Cholena saw that and dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the duck, through the hole of an anchor. It led the cat through the hole. Jake didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Cholena picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Gideon said, as he blew a raspberry at the brute. Jake made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Gideon. Cholena laughed as she kept swimming up. "Gideon, you really are a chicken." "I am not." Gideon protested. Cholena playfully rolled her eyes. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes